


Seileen Imagines

by prosaicwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Eileen Leahy, Eileen Leahy Lives, F/M, Fluff, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, M/F, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Poetic, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, sam winchester x eileen, sam winchester x eileen leahy - Freeform, sam winchester/ eileen leahy - Freeform, sam winchester/eileen - Freeform, sam winchester/eileen leahy - Freeform, sam x eileen - Freeform, seileen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwriter/pseuds/prosaicwriter
Summary: Here are some Seileen Drabbles all have different summaries 90% fluff 100 views for the next chapter????????





	Seileen Imagines

#1 

Seileen  
Sam Winchester was thinking about Eileen Leahy again. Eileen was a kind saint with soft lips and long hair. Sam walked over to the window and reflected on his home surroundings. He had always had favored the bunker. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel secure.Then he saw something outside his window in the distance, or rather someone. It was the kind figure of Eileen Leahy.  
Sam gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a kind, smart, beer drinker with sexy lips and deep hazel eyes. His friends saw him as strong willed, intelligent, annoying hunter. He had even put lucifer back in the cage. But not even a sexy person who had once put lucifer in and out of the cage , was prepared for what Eileen had in store today.  
The thunder and fog made everything outside a blur making Sam surprised. Sam grabbed a strand of his hair that had been falling against his cheek all day; massaging it with his fingers. As Sam stepped outside and Eileen came closer, he could see the average glint in her eye. Eileen gazed with the affection of 7227 bold abundant stars. She said, in a hushed tone, "I love you."  
Sam looked back, even more surprised and smiling down at her. He put a stran of her hair behind her ear and said, "Eileen, i love you too." They looked at each other with overwhelmed with feelings, like two defiant angels. Sam regarded Eileen's soft lips and long hair. "Here-come out of the rain I’ll get you some dry clothes.” Sam added with a soft smile. Eileen looked confused, he soft pink rosy cheeks turning bright red as she leaned her head against Sam’s bicep.


End file.
